1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to data conversion, and more particularly, to a Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) data converter and related data converting method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The MHL specification is an innovative technique for mobile audio/video (AV) links, which allows mobile devices to output high definition 1080P films with 60 Hz frame rate to large-size monitors. One end of the MHL can perform data and AV link via the conventional micro USB 2.0 port, and the other end of the MHL can connect to a television (TV) or a monitor via a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI).
When a conventional HDMI cable is used to receive MHL data, a dedicated MHL media access control (MAC) circuit is needed in addition to the HDMI MAC circuit. However, two sets of MAC circuits inevitably increase chip area and production cost. Thus, an innovative design can allow the existing receiver to receive the MHL data efficiently and economically.